When it's all said and done
by Jlargent
Summary: After defeating Galactus X-23, Felicia, and Chun-Li decide to celebrate their victory with a surprising twist. First ever MVC yuri fic. Please Read and Review!


**When it's all said and done.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I've been playing Marvel vs. Capcom 3 when I was inspired to write this fic. As the description says the pairing is Chun-Li/X-23/Felicia and the first ever yuri fic here typical disclaimers apply. I do not own Marvel or Capcom in any shape or form._

Laura's POV

"To saving the world and proving women can kick more ass than men!" Felicia yells out as she puts the bottle of milk to her mouth and starts drinking (A/N: Well she _is_ a catgirl) while Chun-Li held a cup of sake to her lips and sips it while I held the bottle of beer and take a swig from it. The three of us met under unusual circumstances I ran into Chun-Li while looking for remaining members of the group that created me to make them pay for their crimes I encountered Chun-Li while she was investigating a series of kidnappings performed by HYDRA.

Felicia joined us after we rescued her from a HYDRA facility, apparently they captured her and were going to perform experiments on her to see what made her tick she said that they were going to rape her and perform experiments on her, after looking through the documents that were strewn about it was revealed that Shadaloo is delivering a shipment of high grade explosives to a HYDRA storage facility Felicia saying that it would be terrible if HYDRA used those explosives to harm innocent people demanded to come with us, we reluctantly allowed her to join us seeing as she explained that her dream is to be a famous singer so that she can help the orphanage that raised her since she was a kitten.

After tracking down the location for the drop off for the explosives I was surprised to see Doctor Victor Von Doom, a man wearing black with mirrored sunglasses and his blonde hair slicked back emitting wisps of smoke from his body and Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool one of my father's enemies also known as the Merc with the mouth he's an expert with various firearms and using katanas.

Cue one fight between the three of us with Chun-Li facing the man wearing black, Felicia fighting Dr. Doom while I face Deadpool, I ignore his ramblings and attempts to break the so called '4th wall' occasionally Doom or the other man switches out leaving the other girls to face Deadpool or one of the others taking over leaving me to fight either Doom or the blonde that now revealed himself to be Albert Wesker and fighting him was really hard since his speed us close to Quicksilver's and strength matching that.

After defeating the three of them but Wesker managed to escape custody and the three of us decided to peruse him, after a series of pointless fights (My ribs were still aching from the fight with She-Hulk) we discovered that he left earth and absorbed cosmic powers from the world devourer Galactus after securing a space ship we follow him to outer space. After defeating Wesker and Dormammu, Galactus attacked us and after a while we managed to wear him down and eventually defeat him saving the earth.

"So what now? I mean where do we go from here?" Chun-Li asks as the unexpected question catches us off guard.

Felicia looks up for a moment making her disturbingly cuter before answering "Well I really want to accomplish my dream of being a singer so I suppose I'll talk to some music producers. After beating Galactus they've been _hounding _me to sign a contract with them." we groan at Felicia's attempt at a joke.

Chun-Li sighed "Well according to Interpol we finally have evidence of Wilson Fisk conducting arms deals with various terrorist organizations so they want me to bring him in. What about you Laura? What are your plans?" she asks me.

For a moment I couldn't answer, I mean when we're not fighting I grew to see my companions as more than friends. Felicia is like a younger sister while Chun-Li fills the role of a responsible older sister.

_Flashback_

It was the first night that Felicia was freed from the HYDRA base and was screaming in her sleep only to gasp as she wakes up from a nightmare and I walk in and hold on to her as she started to cry.

"Shhh…shhh it's okay, I promise that everything's okay." I whisper to the shivering and sobbing catgirl. After a few moments as I sing a lullaby that my adoptive mother sang to me, and I realize that she and I were alike the both of us has were adopted by kind people while Chun-Li had lost her father to terrorists.

After a few moments Felicia calmed down and slowly started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Felicia." I whisper to her as I pull a blanket over her.

_End Flashback_

"Well to be honest I have no idea what I want to do next. I was going to show off to Logan proving that I am the best there is but after that I have no clue." I admitted.

Felicia smiled "Well I could use a bodyguard for when I become famous." she suggested and for a moment I realized that despite everything that has happened I inadvertently formed a family.

Later that night…

Chun-Li and I carry a drunken Felicia back to the hotel room, apparently to Felicia it is possible to get drunk on milk and not to mention she's a flirty drunk to boot. All throughout most of the evening Felicia started to hit on us.

"Come on girls you know you want to lick this pussycat." Felicia giggled as we lay her on the bed.

"Felicia, stop. You're drunk and you don't know what you're talking about. Just sleep it off." Chun-Li said as Felicia did something that neither of us expected her to do she leaped up and kiss me and grabs Chun-Li and kiss her deeply earning a moan of approval.

"You guys did so much for me, I just want to repay you for your kindness to me." Felicia said as she gave the most powerful look _How the hell is it possible for a catgirl to give a puppy dog pout and use it this effectively? _I thought as the power from her pout tear down my mental defenses and sigh.

(Lemon Alert! If you're offended by three women having sex either skip this or turn back. Otherwise, enjoy the lemony goodness.)

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you're so cute." I grumbled as Chun-Li started to take off her clothes, I slide my tank top and leather pants off and slide my boots off leaving me wearing my choker I look at Chun-Li and she discarded her spiked wristbands but left her bao on and I look to see her D-Cup breasts and look down at my modest C-Cup breasts and feel somewhat embarrassed about my breasts being smaller than hers, my eyes drift to her powerful legs that can deliver lightning fast kicks and can shatter a boulder and was surprised at the dainty feet that is attached to those legs.

"Um Chun…" I started to ask but she cuts me off.

"Surprised? Well my boots are reinforced with steel tips and Kevlar, so it looks like my feet are strong enough to shatter stone. But the downside is that they hurt like hell afterwards." she said as Felicia pulls us to her and starts licking Chun-Li's neck while her large paws was groping my breasts and was surprisingly gentle I moan at her ministrations and yelped as Chun-Li's slender hands started to move to my nether regions and slowly starts to tease my clit.

"Ohhh… that feels sooooo good!" I moan as I could feel Felicia's fur tickles my bare flesh and Chun-Li starts pumping her digits into my pussy, I turn my head to see Felicia slowly lick Chun-Li's breasts and was slowly inching her way down to her femininity, I move my hand and slowly make my way to Felicia's pussy (A/N: Is it just me or is there a feeling of irony?) and I could hear Felicia mew in pleasure as my hand finds her sweet spot.

"Hmm…that feels amazing Laura!" Felicia squealed as I began probing her core with my fingers and slowly started picking up the pace and Felicia's mewls quickly turn into moans of pleasure as Chun-Li was now squeezing my ass cheeks tenderly, I moan at the feeling of my ass being massaged.

"Mmmm…this feels so good. Fuck your slutty little kitty!" Felicia said as the pleasure was making her talk dirty and to be honest it was hot. I obliged and started to pump my fingers into her faster and faster into her making her moan louder and louder until she finally screamed and her juices were running down my fingers, I lick at her juices from my fingers enjoying the taste.

"You taste good Felicia, but now I think you should get a sample." I whisper to her gently blowing into her ear making it twitch and spread my legs allowing Felicia full access and she disentangle herself from Chun-Li and crawls over to me and gently laps at my clit surprised at the feel of her tongue, it wasn't like the sandpaper texture of a normal cat but it wasn't like a normal human's tongue either. Meanwhile Chun-Li moved herself to where she can lick Felicia's core and takes her by surprise when she starts licking her making her moan into my clit and vibrate it and almost make me cum.

Chun-Li starts to finger herself while eating Felicia's pussy out and Felicia starts to pick up the pace on licking me, I rub my breasts and pinch my nipples for further stimulation.

"I'm so fucking close!" I panted as my orgasm was approaching, with a cry the orgasm hits and my juices pour out and Felicia laps it up as fast as she can and let out a loud moan as her climax hits her and Chun-Li screams as her orgasm hits. I grab Chun-Li and pull her to me and kiss her deeply tasting Felicia's essence and then pull Felicia's face to me and kiss her tasting myself and increasing my arousal as I started to lick Chun-Li's core while Felicia's tail was moving around wildly as she positions herself at Chun-Li's mouth allowing her easy access to her dripping cunt and started to rub her fur covered breasts as Chun-Li's tongue starts devouring her juices.

"Oh god! I'm so close!" Felicia moaned as Chun-Li's juices were coming out and with a loud scream of ecstasy they both came and they collapse next to me as the activities has finally caught up to me and the three of us slowly drifted off to sleep.

(End Lemon.)

The next morning after the three of us take individual showers we headed to the indoor café and ordered breakfast, for me eggs and sausage, Chun-Li a bowl of rice and Felicia's breakfast consists of sushi. As we eat I thought about what Felicia said, it would be nice to hang around her as she makes her way to stardom and I could do with something to do.

"Hey Felicia remember what you asked me last night? If I wanted to join you as your personal bodyguard for when you get famous? I'll do it but I have a few things to take care of." I said as Felicia's face lit up and she leaps over and hugs me eliciting a laugh from Chun-Li as the beginning of a new day starts when it's all said and done.

_The End._

_Me: Well that takes care of this hot little fic and to be honest I know I'm insane to write this but I don't care! Please read and review._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
